


A moment of respite, just for us

by Nizah



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/Nizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what is on the tags.</p><p>(Commissioned artwork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment of respite, just for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekocrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/gifts).



> Requested by nekocrouton.


End file.
